


April Fools

by toboldlyship



Category: Torchwood
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toboldlyship/pseuds/toboldlyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto shoots himself for a little joke</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fools

''Ianto, what are you doing with that gun'', asked Jack amused.

''Jack, I can't go on anymore. I'm done with my life'', answered Ianto in a serious voice, ''All the memories of Canary Wharf, of Lisa... They are too much for me to bear. I'm sorry Jack.''

''Ianto what do you mean?''

''It means that I don't want to live anymore, Sir'', said Ianto, whilst pulling the trigger of his gun and shooting himself in the head.

''IANTO! NO!'', Jack run over and started sobbing uncontrollably, holding Iantos body in his arms.

Owen ran inside Jacks Office. 

''I heard a shot, is eve- OH MY GOD, TEABOY. JACK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE“, he yelled.

''H-He com-committed suicide'', stammered Jack, tears streaming down his face, ''How could he, just why?''

''That's horrible, I'm so sorry'', stated a now crying Owen

All of the sudden a sharp intake of breath was heard and Ianto stood up, shocking both, Owen and Jack.

''APRIL FOOLS! I'm immortal'', he said whilst trying to control his laughing fit.

''Bloody bastard'', muttered Owen and shot him again.


End file.
